1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device, and more particularly relates to a charging device that may be manufactured at low cost and may be detached and maintained easily.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional charging device has a casing and a linking segment. The linking segment is mounted to the casing securely, and has an external terminal and an internal terminal. The external terminal of the linking segment is electrically connected to a battery module. The internal terminal of the linking segment is connected to an electronic module deposited in the casing. Then, the battery module can be charged by electric power that is transmitted from the electronic module via the internal terminal and the external terminal to the battery module.
The linking segment of the conventional charging device is securely deposited on the casing. When the linking segment is broken and cannot successfully transmit electricity to the battery module, this will influence the charging effect of the conventional charging module. In addition, a user cannot replace the broken linking segment with a new one since the linking segment is securely deposited on the casing, and this is difficult to repair the linking segment of the conventional charging device and will limit the practicality of the conventional charging device.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a charging device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.